Own Eurovision Song Contest 16
"Alive" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 61 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "All about us" by t.A.T.u. |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 16 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 16 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, often referred to as OESC #16, is the up-coming 16th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest was supposed to take place in Cyprus, following Nikki Ponte's victory in the 15th contest with the song "Remembering the Summer Nights". However, because of a lack of funds and material, the Cypriot broadcaster, RIK, asked help from Algeria, who finished second, but the country was not interested in organising the contest. It was eventually organised by the RTR in Moscow. As the previous winner, Cyprus wasn't able to host the contest, the country returned to the semi-final, and the host, Russia directly qualified to the grand final. For the second time in the history of the contest, sixty-one countries decided to compete in the contest.Jordan and Uzbekistan will make their debut in the competition. The winner was Denmark's "Alive" performed by Kato and Electric Lady Lab, which received a total amount of 219 points, winning by a margin of 13 points. Second place went to Germany, third place was occupied by the host country, Russia. Fourth place was for Andorra and Bosnia and Herzegovina received the fifth place. Venue Olympic Stadium, known locally as the Olimpiyskiy or Olimpiski, is a large indoor arena, located in Moscow, Russia. It was built for the 1980 Summer Olympics and, divided into two separated halls, hosted the basketball and boxing events. A part of the Olimpiyskiy Sports Complex, it makes up one architectural ensemble with another venue, constructed at the same time, the Swimming Pool. The venue is so large, that up to 80,000 people can occupy its space. It has hosted the Davis Cup finals and Bandy World Championships on several occasions, and is the home of the Kremlin Cup tournament. It was the world's first indoor bandy arena. When smaller indoor sports are held at the venue, such as tennis or basketball, only 1/4 of the floor space is used. Capacity at this configuration can vary between 10,000 and 16,000 people. The arena hosted the 1999 FIBA EuroStars game and the 2005 Euroleague Final Four. The stadium can hold up to 16,000 people for televised events. In May 2014, the city of Moscow auctioned 65% of shares in the stadium that it previously controlled; oil company ZAO Neftegazprod won the auction, paying 4,672 billion rubles (approximately €100 million). Location }} Moscow is the capital city and the most populous federal subject of Russia. The city is a major political, economic, cultural and scientific center in Russia and in Europe. Moscow is the northernmost megacity on Earth, the second most populous city in Europe and the 6th largest city proper in the world. It's also the largest city in Russia with a population, according to the 2010 Census, of 11,503,501. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia. In the course of its history the city has served as the capital of a progression of states, from the medieval Grand Duchy of Moscow and the subsequent Tsardom of Russia to the Soviet Union. Moscow is the site of the Moscow Kremlin, an ancient fortress that is today the residence of the Russian president. The Kremlin is also one of several World Heritage Sites in the city. Both chambers of the Russian parliament also sit in Moscow. The city is served by an extensive transit network, which includes four international airports, nine railway terminals, and one of the deepest underground metro systems in the world, the Moscow Metro, third to Tokyo and Seoul in terms of passenger numbers. It is recognized as one of the city's landmarks due to the rich and varied architecture of its 188 stations. Over time, Moscow has acquired a number of epithets, most referring to its size and preeminent status within the nation: The Third Rome (Третий Рим), The Whitestone One (Белокаменная), The First Throne (Первопрестольная), The Forty Forties (Сорок Сороков). In old Russian the word "Сорок" (forty) also meant a church administrative district, which consisted of about forty churches. The demonym for a Moscow resident is Moskvitch, rendered in English as Muscovite. This is the first time, that the contest is held in Russia. . Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw The host, Russia was draw to perform number 09 in the Grand Final. On February 6, 2013 the semi-final allocation draw took place, Russia will vote in all three semi-finals. Participants Sixty-one countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16. Jordan and Uzbekistan will make their debut. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, Portugal, Slovakia and Vatican City returned in the contest. Greenland, Libya, Palestine, Switzerland, Tajikistan, Tunisia and Turkmenistan decided to withdraw from the competition. Disqualified countries On February 11, 2013 it was announced that four countries were eliminated from the contest for not voting. Portugal was disqualified from first semi-final, Montenegro from the second semi-final and Czech Republic and Serbia from the third semi-final. Results 'Semifinals' On 6 February 2013 the countries competing in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, except the host country, Russia, were decided to perform as follow. 'Semi-Final 01' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * was disqualified, for not voting. *On 11 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the first wildcard battle. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified. 'Semi-Final 02' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * was disqualified for not voting. *On 12 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the second wildcard battle. Notes : 2. The country was disqualified. 'Semi-Final 03' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * and were disqualified for not voting. *On 13 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the third wildcard battle. Notes : 3. The country was disqualified. : 4. Even though the title is in english, the song is in greek. 'Wildcard battles' *two countries from each semi-final will be chosen to fight for a final place (one by the host and the other by the host in collaboration with the admin). *everyone who wants can vote in the battles. *the winner of each battle will advance to the final. 'Battle 01' *On 11 February 2013 the countries from the first wildcard battle were announced. *On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 01 was announced. 'Battle 02' *On 12 February 2013 the countries from the second wildcard battle were announced. *On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 02 was announced. 'Battle 03' * On 13 February 2013 the countries from the third wildcard battle were announced. * On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 03 was announced. 'Grand Final' The twenty-eight qualifiers are: * the host- . * the top eight countries from the first semi-final. * the top eight countries from the second semi-final. * the top eight countries from the third semi-final. * winner of first wilcard battle. * winner of second wilcard battle. * winner of third wilcard battle. Scoreboards 'Semi-Finals' 'First Semi-Final' 'Second Semi-Final' 'Third Semi-Final' 'Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting ceremony All 61 countries casted their votes. The countries revealed their votes in the following order. 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Jannika Bergroth # Isam Bachiri # Simon Cowell # Magdalena Cvetkoska # Daniela Nízlová # Joel Molina # Nadine Coyle # No Angels # Hadise Açıkgöz # Zoe Alexis # Nodi Tatishvili & Sophie Gelovani # Alban Skënderaj # Pope Benedict XVI # Ivi Adamou # Elena Susova # Mohamed Ali # Elio Di Rupo # Tereza Kerndlová # Alexander Rybak # Franka Batelic # Sarah Finer # Joan Franka # Elīna Fūrmane # Antonia Iacobescu # Ilias Vrettos # Ruslana Lyzhychko # Pál Dénes # Matze Gertschech # Maria Fraschetta # Mai Selim # Bauyržan Esebaev # Maja Šušnjara # Vanesa Romero # Annsofi Petterson # Michel Platini # Kim Kardashian # Nelly Furtado # Carole Samaha # Jóhanna Jónsdóttir # Milo Jukanovich # Edin Džeko # Tania Cergă # Tamara Gee # Ott Lepland # Cleopatra Philopator # Islam Karimov # Shirley Bassey # Nataša Bekvalac # Mona Atick # Luciano Ligabue # Safura Alizadeh # Hélène Ségara # Brooke Borg # Shiri Maimon # Zehira Darabid # Linas Kleiza # Kristian Blak # Gina Dirawi & Danny Saucedo # Teodora Andreeva # Nora Istrefi # Natalie Horler 'Cities' # Helsinki # Rabat # London # Skopje # Bratislava # Engordany # Dublin # Kirchberg # Istanbul # Down # Tbilisi # Tirana # Rome # Ayia Napa # Moscow # Aalborg # Brussels # Prague # Minsk # Zagreb # Mariehamn # Amsterdam # Liepāja # Cluj-Napoca # Igoumenitsa # Kiev # Szeged # Vienna # Trieste # Sait # Astana # Ljubljana # Membrilla # Bergen # Paris # Vanadzor # Lisbon # Zgharta # Reykjavik # Herceg Novi # Sarajevo # Chisinau # Warsaw # Tallinn # Cairo # Tashkent # Cardiff # Belgrade # Vaduz # San Marino # Baku # Monte Carlo # Qormi # Jerusalem # Algiers # Vilnius # Torshavn # Malmo # Sofia # Pristina # Munich See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions